Star Trek: Elite Force II
Star Trek: Elite Force II is a first person shooter Star Trek game published as a sequel to Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force. Summary Elite Force II is a follow-on to the hugely successful Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force. Like its predecessor, it's a first-person shoot-em-up, with a few mental puzzles and recognisable voices thrown in, developed by Ritual Entertainment and published by Activision. Following on from the original game, you play Lieutenant Alexander Munro of the Starfleet vessel [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. On the vessel, Munro is a member of a special security squad known as the Hazard Team, created by Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. Possessing nearly double the levels of the original game, the player is expected to follow a story and solve the mystery of a new foe attacking an ally to the Federation. Please bear in mind the following level detail is a spoiler for the story of the game. # The first level follows the sequence of events of the Star Trek: Voyager episode Endgame. Voyager, having entered the Borg transwarp network, is en route to Earth at unimaginable speeds, but has been caught by a Borg sphere and trapped inside. It is up to the Hazard Team, lead by Lt. Munro (i.e., you!) to beam into the sphere, and utilise ever bit of knowledge about the Borg to free the vessel before it is assimilated. # Having returned to the Alpha Quadrant, Munro is assigned by a Starfleet flunky to teach at the Academy. Skipping two years, we see Munro teaching his Klingon student Korban in a holodeck program. At the end of the program, they leave the holodeck to see their session had been observed by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He is interested in the idea of a Hazard Team for the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise]], and organises Munro's transfer. # Before Munro can settle in on the Enterprise, they receive a distress call from the USS Dallas, an Excelsior class starship in orbit of an Attrexian station. The Attrexians are a race of beings seeking Federation membership. Boarding the vessel in environmental suits, Munro must get the vessel back online and find out what happened to it, as well as being reunited with an old friend - Telsia Murphy. # Realising the Dallas was attacked by a creature who can chew through a tritanium hull while responding to a distress call from the Attrexians, Munro and his team are beamed down to the station to protect the Attrexians and to try and find out more about the creatures. # Following the ion trail from the creature's impulse drive after being forced out of the station, they find an Idryl planet, a primative slave race of the Attrexians who believe they existed before the Attrexians. Meeting some Idryl scientists, the Hazard Team find out the creatures, known as Exomorphs, are manufactured from the raw materials in the planet's core as slaves, but have malfunctioned to become 'evil'. # Responding to another distress call from another Attrexian colony, the Enterprise warps in to see an Idryl ship waiting for them. The Hazard Team prepare to beam down, but the Idryl ship opens fire on the Enterprise when the shields were lowered. Picard discovers the Idryl are under Krindo's command - one of the scientists from the Idryl planet (the last level) who is furious that his (rather attractive) colleague Kleeya chose to stay on the Enterprise to help stop the Exomorphs...and to stay with Lt. Munro. Intruders beam in, and the Hazard Team deploy to fight off Krindo's forces. # Finally able to shuttle down to the Attrexian planet, the Hazard team render whatever aid they can. # Tracking Krindo to a nearby planet, and with the Enterprise under repair, the Hazard Team shuttle to the Idryl planet after him. Krindo only stops the attacks when he realises his father is helping the Attrexians on the planet under attack. # Krindo confesses he made money to fund his expedition by selling priceless artifacts and secrets of the expedition to a Ferengi. Krindo summerises he decoded the location of the Master Control Facility, one facility that overrides any other Exomorph control. Arranging a meeting on an old starbase, Deep Space K-7, they capture him. # The Ferengi eventually divulges he sold the location of the Master Control Facility to a group of Romulans calling themselves the Empty Crown. Munro infiltrates the base of the Empty Crown, and discovers the location of the Master Control Facility. # The final battle, in the Romulan Neutral Zone, to stop the Empty Crown utilising the Exomorphs, who destroyed the once powerful Idryl civilisation when they gained intelligence. Gameplay Weapons * Phaser. * Phaser Compression Rifle - the standard Type-3 Phaser Rifle. * Enhanced Compression Rifle * Assault Rifle. * Attrexian Arc Launcherr. * I-MOD. * Tetryon Gattling Gun. * Quantum Burst. * Romulan Radiation Disruptor. * Tricorder. * Romulan Disruptor. Hidden Bonuses There are two sets of bonuses hidden throughout the game. Firstly are the normal computer-game style power-ups: extra health, extra armour, etc. The other are golden model Excelsior class starships. When a certain number of hidden starships are claimed, secret stand-alone levels and bonuses become accessable from a hidden button on the main menu. These starships are hidden behind easily destroyable walls (check structural integrity via alternative fire on the Tricorder), hidden areas, apparently locked doors, and so forth. There's also a couple of chances of gaining a secret weapon, the Idryll Staff, and one opportunity to obtain the I-MOD gun for use in the game beyond Level 1. Cast * Rino Romano as Lieutenant Alexander Munro * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Tim Russ as Tuvok * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Iris Bahr as Ensign Telsia Murphy * Andy Milder as Ensign Chell * Alex Enberg as Ensign Austin Chang * Leigh Allyn Baker as Ensign Juliet Jurot * Raymond Cruz as Lieutenant Jorge Gonzalez * Alexis Lang as Ensign Jack Franklin * Tony Todd as Ensign Korban * Jeffrey Combs as Commander Suldok * Terryn Westbrook as Crewman Sydney Stockman * B.J. Ward as Katarina Scott * Martha Hackett as Dr. Stevenson * Neil Ross as Stemmons * Robert O'Reilly as Krindo * Amanda Winn as Kleeya * Vaughn Armstrong as various voices * Clint Carmichael as the Nausicaan bouncer * Matt Malloy as Omag * J.G. Hertzler as Lurok * Tony Jay as Archeopendra * Tom Kane as various voices * Denice Kumagai as various voices * Lisa Lo Cicero as various voices * Richard Penn as a Borg * David Randolph as a Borg * Charles Bazaldua as Borg * Terrence Beasor as Borg Crew Background Information The voice actors behind Munro, Telsia, Chang, Chell and Jurot reprise their roles from the original Elite Force game (as does Tim Russ as Tuvok). References DO NOT WIKILINK NON-CANON TERMS OR NAMES Other Releases *Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force **Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force expansion pack